Mutants, Mutants Everywhere
by LyricalRhymeChild
Summary: The four meet up with a clan of super mutants.


Mutants, Mutants, Everywhere  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
"Hey Raph, could ya pass me a slice?" Michelangelo asked his brother who sat across the room. Raphael reached into the nearby pizza box and pulled out a slice. He then tossed it to Mike who caught it and put it on his plate. "Thanks bro." He said. Raph nodded. Just then, Leonardo came in.  
  
"Hey guys, Aprils' on." He said.  
  
"Cool." Mike said grabbing his plate and walking into the living room. Raph followed. Inside, everyone was sitting around, watching the t.v. April was talking about some nuclear chemical spill somewhere.  
  
"Master." Leo said.  
  
"Yes, my son." Splinter replied.  
  
"If these nuclear chemicals are mutagen." he trailed off.  
  
"It is very doubtful, but it is a possibility."  
  
"Look Leo, even if by tomorrow, giant super mutants are walkin' the streets.don't worry about it. We're one up on them anyway. We're ninjas remember?" Raph said.  
  
"You're right. I just don't want to go through that whole Toka, Rahzar thing again."  
  
"Even if we do there's still one good thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No Shredder."  
  
"True."  
  
"Will you guys shut up? We're tryin' to watch t.v. here!" Mike said.  
  
"Sorry." Leo apologized.  
  
"So you're saying that the train actually rolled over?!" April asked a man.  
  
"Precisely." Said the man.  
  
"Well, Doctor Stewart, what do you think the effects on the environment will be?"  
  
"I think that if we can clean it up fast enough, no damage will be done." Doctor Stewart replied.  
  
"I hope you can. What do you think caused the train to just run off of the rails and crash?"  
  
"Many factors influence why the train could have crashed, the driver wasn't paying attention to the tracks, something could have gotten in the train's way, things like that."  
  
"Thank you. April O' Neil signing out." Splinter shut the t.v. off and looked at Leo who still look a bit shaken.  
  
"Don't worry my son." He said patting Leo on the head before he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, just chill." Raph said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to check it out." Leo said as he got up.  
  
"Are you crazy? There're people up there everywhere. Wait 'till night." Mike said.  
  
"Okay." Leo said agreeable.  
  
At night.  
  
"Alright. I'm leaving. Anyone who's coming with me, let's go." Leo said.  
  
"I'll go." Don said, "It will be good for my research."  
  
"Yeah, I might as well go too. I've been wanted to bust somethin' up ever since these weenie bad guys started showin' up." Raph said.  
  
"How about you, Michelangelo?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sorry dudes. I'm stayin' here." Mike responded.  
  
"Suit yourself." Leo said.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here!" Raph exclaimed. Leo nodded and the turtles left. At the train wreck, Don crouched down to examine the chemicals leaking from the train. He carefully picked some up and rubbed it between his fingers.  
  
"I hate to inform you, but this is it." He said.  
  
"It? What's it?" Raph said confused.  
  
"The green stuff, the mutant maker, the.ooze." Leo answered.  
  
"Aww crap!" Raph said, "Now we have more mutants to deal with. Just great." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted more mutants." Leo said inquisitively.  
  
"Um.yeah.well.you see.I." he stammered.  
  
"You.what?" Raph silently looked at the ground, "You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that you'll get defeated. The 'Mighty Raph' being defeated, there would be something to see." Leo said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up Leo." Raph said defensively.  
  
"What's the matter Raph, can't handle defeat?" Without even looking up, Raph removed a sai from his belt and threw it at his older brother in rage, not thinking. The scene was silent. Raph suddenly realized what he had done. He quickly looked at Leo. He was holding the sai and had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up." Raph said pointing at Leo angrily. Leo handed him the sai.  
  
"How about 'nice catch'?"  
  
"How 'bout 'you got lucky'?" Raph said sarcastically. Leo shrugged and started looking around.  
  
"Hey Raph?" Don said. Raph looked over. "Could you stand guard while I go back and test these chemicals?"  
  
"Sure." Raph said. Don left. A few minutes later, Raph heard some footsteps. He looked over to where they were. Leo.hey Leo.is that you? He whispered, no answer. So he tried again, Leo, you there? still no answer. He drew his sais. It's party time. he thought. He jumped out and landed right in front of a 'super mutant'. It was twice as tall as he was and looked like it was at least twice as strong. It had the head of a cobra but the body of a human. It spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?" it asked.  
  
"Turn around and I'll autograph your back." He said.  
  
"Oh, looks like we've got a feisty one." The super mutant called backwards. Just then, about ten more super mutants emerged. Each one was twice as tall and twice as big as Raph.  
  
"Looks like we're eatin' tonight." Said a duck-headed one.  
  
"You want some of this? Then come and get it!" Raph said holding up his sais, "Well you know what they say." he twirled his sais on his fingers, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Now, Raph was really unsure of himself, but he wasn't going to let himself be defeated in front of Leo. Honor was something he couldn't live without. He raised his sais and prepared for battle. "C'mon guys, let's go!" he said getting agitated.  
  
"After you." The first mutant said.  
  
"%$#@ this!" Raph said and he lunged towards him. He sliced the beast's face leaving a huge cut running down the left side. "Come on. Show me what you've got!" Raph said regaining his confidence.  
  
"Silly, mutant. Street fighting? Seriously!" the super mutant said, rubbing his wound.  
  
"Uh oh." Raph knew where this was going.  
  
"I'll show you how we fight." The beast closed its eyes and tensed up.  
  
"Oh.dear.God." Raph stood watching. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot down from the sky right where Raph was. Luckily, he jumped out of the way before it hit the ground. "Now that's just not fair!" Raph said angrily.  
  
"What? Telekinetics? What's so unfair about that?" the beast asked.  
  
"What's unfair is how you guys got a major advantage over me. In numbers and strength."  
  
"Well, you little punk, you shouldn't have messed with us then." Punk? No one calls Raph a punk and gets away with it. Now he was mad. He jumped at the monster slashing as hard as he could. He didn't even care if he got hurt. He just kept slashing until the beast fell. Raph stood over it heaving.  
  
"How.do you.like.that.PUNK!" he said, "C'mon.now let's see.your fancy 'telekinetics'.save your butt.this time." he said at last. The monster just lay there with its eyes closed. Raph eyes widened in horror and he quickly moved, unfortunately he was too late. A bolt of lightning shot through his body causing him to fall to the ground and drop his sais. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. He quickly grabbed his sais and rolled over and stood up. The super mutant that he had fought was lying lifeless on the ground. The other ten stood behind it. The duck-headed one spoke up.  
  
"That was our master." it said, "our god. Look what you've done!" it said with tears in its eyes.  
  
"Well, then it's a sad day for your almost extinct species." Raph said in pain.  
  
"We will return, and when we do, you will be next." Duck Head said before he left.  
  
"Okay, but next time, bring bandages." Raph said chuckling to himself. "LEO! HEY LEO!' He yelled. Leo came running from around the corner.  
  
"What.happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"A little run-in with these super mutants that you've been so worried about."  
  
"They exist?!"  
  
"Yeah but don't worry, they want me, not you."  
  
"Huh?" Raph took a few minutes to explain everything to Leo.  
  
"We'd better get you back to the lair quick!" he said. Then, he put Raph's arm around his neck and helped him to hobble home.  
  
Back at the lair, Mike was sitting on the couch reading a book when Raph and Leo returned.  
  
"Whoa dudes! What happened to Raph?!" he asked.  
  
"He was in a fight, get Don." Mike went to get Don.  
  
"Hey Donny." he said, "Get out here!!!" Donatello ran out of his lab.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"No time to explain, can you help him?" Leo said.  
  
"I have to bring him into my lab."  
  
Later.  
  
Mike and Leo were pacing back and forth in the living room. "Where's Splinter?" Leo asked.  
  
"He went topside, didn't say when he'd be back." Mike answered gravely.  
  
"Topside? For what?"  
  
"Groceries, I guess." Then Don came out.  
  
"What's up Donny?" Mike asked, trying to act cheerful.  
  
"Well, Raph's heartbeat is stable. So more than likely he'll pull through." Don said.  
  
"Awesome." Mike responded still trying to act cheerful, even though everyone could see that he was sad. Leo just nodded.  
  
"Thank you Donatello."  
  
"Hey what are brothers for? To help each other out, right?" Don said.  
  
"Right." Leo said.  
  
"Aww man, I feel a group hug comin' on" Mike said. Don and Leo shrugged.  
  
"It's a Kodak moment." Said a very familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Casey Jones standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey Case. Where ya been?" Mike asked.  
  
"Been busy with April and Shadow. Ya know family stuff. I only see the 'three stooges' *chuckle*, where's Raph?" he asked.  
  
"He's in the lab." Don answered.  
  
"What's he doin' in there?" Leo explained the whole thing to him while he walked him to the lab. Mike sat on the couch and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Mikey?" Don asked. Mike looked up.  
  
"If I went, this probably wouldn't have happened." Mike said glumly.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know."  
  
"But I could've been there!"  
  
"Raph doesn't usually get beaten this bad when he's in a fight. Even if you were there, you probably couldn't have done anything. You probably would be in there with him all bandaged and everything."  
  
"Yeah." Mike picked up his book and began reading. Don walked back into his lab. Raph was sitting up (as best he could) on a small cot in the corner of the lab, and talking to Casey and Leo.  
  
".then he shot a lightnin' bolt at me! And then I forced myself up and the other fifty were still standing there. One challenged me so I took care of 'em. There was lightnin' bolts flyin' everywhere! It was scary stuff." Raph said.  
  
"Raph!" Don said. He looked up. "Why don't you tell the truth?"  
  
"Th.that is the truth." Raph defended. Don gave him one of his famous "looks". He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll tell 'em the truth! But how did you."  
  
"If lightning bolts were flying around like you said, then you would be in even more trouble than you already are." Don explained.  
  
"Okay. It all started when Leo wanted to go check out that godforsaken train wreck." Raph began.  
  
Later.  
  
"Then the guy just lied there. I knew somethin' was up so I went to run but I got hit by his 'grand finale'." Raph said making quotation marks with his fingers, "So after I stood up there were still about ten guys left. One of 'em said that the guy was their leader.their god. But I think he was full of bull. But anyway they took his body and left and swore revenge. Okay? Happy Don? That's the truth." Raph finished.  
  
"Man, sounds like you're in deep crap, Raph." Casey interjected.  
  
"Nah.I've had worse. Remember Jack?! Now that guy wanted to kill me." Suddenly a door slammed.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone home?" said another familiar voice. Leonardo walked out to see Splinter standing at the doorway with groceries. Leo quickly ran up to help Splinter unpack. No one actually knew where Master Splinter kept getting the groceries but they didn't care. As long as they were fed they were happy. And they weren't going to argue.  
  
"So, you guys need anything?" Casey asked.  
  
"Well.since Raph's going to be out for a while we could use someone to help us fight against whatever these 'super mutants' are." Don said, "But if you can't, we understand." He quickly added.  
  
"Um.I guess. But I've gotta get someone to look after Shadow while Aprils' at work." He said.  
  
"Hmm." Don said thinking, "I know, you could get Master Splinter to watch her."  
  
"But who would watch this place?"  
  
"I seriously doubt anyone will come down here."  
  
"Alright, you've got a plan. I hope it's worth it."  
  
"It will be." Raph said. Casey nodded.  
  
"So.uh.do I have to sleep down here and everythin'?" Casey asked.  
  
"You can. Or you could go back to your place."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"and be deserted when you finally get here." Don said pointing to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Well I guess I'm stayin'."  
  
"I'll go tell Splinter."  
  
The next day.  
  
Raphael woke up at six, which was very unusual for him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched and forced himself out of bed. He limped into the kitchen where he found a sign on the door, it read: Went to avenge Raph, be back soon, Mikey. Raph's eyes bugged out when he read this. Oh no, he thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Michelangelo just arrived at the train wreck. They've gotta be here somewhere, he thought. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he yelled. The super mutants came out from behind a giant boulder.  
  
"We meet again." said Duck Head.  
  
"That was my brother you beat up before." Mike said.  
  
"Oh, he put up a good fight." said the beast.  
  
"Yeah.well.I came here to avenge him." Said the youngest turtle. The monster looked to the ground.  
  
"So you're sayin' you want to fight?" the super mutant asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Mike said confidently.  
  
"As you wish." The beast told the other super mutants to back off. Mike took out his nunchucks. Duck Head rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Now I shall finish off you too." It said.  
  
"Wrong." Said a voice. Mike looked backwards and saw Leo, Don, and Casey standing behind him.  
  
"What is this? More of you freaks?" the monster said.  
  
"You gonna fight us or what?" Casey said getting impatient.  
  
"Alright." The super mutant nodded. Casey jumped forwards and hit the beast in the stomach with his hockey stick. Duck Head didn't even flinch. Casey tried it again, this time hitting the monster upside its head. The beast felt the hit and you could tell. It rubbed its head and made a sort of roaring sound.  
  
"Ya like that, huh? I'll teach you to mess with my friends!" Casey said. Now it was Leo's turn. He stepped back and removed his katanas. He ran at the monster and ducked its blows. He then shoved his sword deep into its leg, causing blood to fall on the ground and the monster to call out in pain. Mikey finally realized what had happened and ran at the super mutant. He used his nunchucks like he never did before. He was lightning fast and struck with insane force. Then the beast closed its eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
"Finally." Casey said breathing hard.  
  
"Um.guys. I hate to burst your bubble, but we'd better get out of here or we'll end up deep-fried." Don said as he turned to leave. The other understood what he had said, but there was something that wouldn't let them leave. The skies started to rapidly get cloudy. Then they started to thunder. "Come on guys, let's move!" Don urged. The three just stood there looking up. Don walked up to Leo and snapped his fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of the trance. He went and woke Mike and Casey up too. Then, they all retreated back to the sewer. Just in time too. Lightning started shooting from the skies, like someone up there was angry. On the way home, Leo scolded Mike for leaving.  
  
At the lair.  
  
"We're home, dude!" Mike said as he went into Don's laboratory to see Raph. No one was there. "Wonderful." Mike said sarcastically, "Um.Donny, you might wanna check this out." Don came in.  
  
"Where's Raph?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Said Mike.  
  
"He probably went to fight. Was he gone this morning?"  
  
"I dunno. I didn't check."  
  
"C'mon Leo, get Case, we're going back." Don said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Raph finally arrived at the train wreck, moments after Casey and his brothers had left. I'm not gonna let no duck-headed freak of nature push me around, he thought. When he got there, Duck Head was lying on the ground. "What the.?" he said as he walked over to it. He felt for a pulse, none. If that wasn't easy enough, he thought to himself. The other nine super mutants appeared from behind another boulder.  
  
"You have killed our second master." Said one.  
  
"Now we must dispose of you." Said another.  
  
"I didn't do this." Raph admitted.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" said the first.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that I didn't do this!" Raph was getting angered.  
  
"Then who did?" asked the first.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Since you were here when we got here, and there is no one else around, we have to suspect you." Said the second.  
  
"Look, I told you I didn't do it, alright?! Now if you wanna keep this up I'll give ya a one way ticket to the hospital!" The fired up turtle said.  
  
"WAIT!!!" said a voice. Raph looked back and saw Donatello who was holding a glass in his hand. "Raph, get over here!"  
  
"What?!" he said angrily as he walked over to Don.  
  
"Drink this." He said handing him the glass.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It'll give you telekinetic powers for a short time. It's called Brawl. Just concentrate all of your anger and you will be able to blast it at a foe." Don explained.  
  
"Really? Now that sounds like fun." Raph drank the solution. "I don't feel any different."  
  
"Go fight and you'll notice it. Brawl also increases your alertness, so that you won't get hurt as much. Don't worry about side effects either, it's adrenaline induced." Raph ran back to fight.  
  
"Now it's fair." He started getting mad again.  
  
"Come, freak, let's fight." Said the monster.  
  
"Freak! Freak!!!" he started getting real agitated and became more aware of his surroundings. "I'll show you who's a freak." He jumped at the beast, sais ready. The monster took one swipe with its powerful arm and knocked Raph to the ground. Then, he felt something weird happening to his body. He felt a sudden burst of energy and immunity. He stood up and shook his head. "You wanna fight?! Then let's rock." He said with an evil grin. The monster went to swipe at him again but he evaded it and came back with a powerful uppercut, followed by a kick to the stomach, knocking his foe to its knees. He finished it off with a roundhouse kick, which snapped the super mutant's neck. "Next victim." Raph said evilly. Another monster stepped up. It closed its eyes and went into a trace, lighting shot from everywhere. Raph closed his eyes and "became the ground". The lightning whizzed right through him, not harming him at all. Now it was his turn. He concentrated and a red aura formed around all of the super mutants. The aura stayed there for a few minutes until Raph released its energy. The aura turned green and then into large spikes which slammed into the beasts, knocking them to the ground. When he opened his eyes, the super mutants were no more, and Don was standing there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"R.Raph! I didn't know that you had that powerful a sense of concentration." He said.  
  
"I learn from the best." Raph replied.  
  
THE END 


End file.
